SlyxCarmelita
by Aili-chan
Summary: Take after Sly4. Carmelita miss Sly and he shows up after long time. M for the scene in shower. little mature version of one of my fiction in DA


Here's my very first slyxCarmelita fiction. this comes after the Thieves in time. Enjoy it

* * *

Carmelita was standing on her balcony looking at the city in the night. She normally enjoyed watching the view, but it didn't felt the same. Not after… she hold her tears, because it still hurt her, more since she talked last time with Isabel.

It all happened in Isabel's last act. She had main role in Phantom of the Opera, but in before end of the first act her tail got rings in it. In middle time her friends put makeup on her tail, but it didn't much help before the end of the second act. Her mask was so close to show up as well. At the end Jake asked Carmelita to talk to her, because he knew what was wrong. When entered she find her looking herself on the mirror. Before Carmelita could say anything she said clear but quiet voice.

_"I know he did it to protect you. From all the treasures he tried to steal you were the most important. He didn't want you to get hurt in any way. Even if you never saw it…"_

No, she was wrong. She did see it. She has seen it all the time. She just didn't care. But now when it really mattered, it was too late. Carmelita couldn't take those words out of her head, because she knew those were truth. After all these years chasing Sly he loved her. And she loved him.

Carmelita start move to inside to the bathroom where she decided take shower. She started undress herself, wishing the water will calm her and cover her tears, so she could cry without anyone to notice. She was about right enter the shower, but before she turn water on she heard noises. She moved out from the shower and put robe on to cover her curved body while she went to check. She came to the living room, but there was nothing there. She look if there was something new, until realized the balcony's door was open. 'Oh I forgot to shut it' she told herself. It was probably bird which crashed on outside. She went to shut the door, but when she came close she stay there.

Someone was standing there looking at city. He was raccoon in little bit dirty blue shirt, blue cap and golden cane. He moved to looked at her, but she didn't move much. She wasn't sure was it really true what she saw? Was she dreaming? Is this all what happens to those who hold their cries? He keeps looking at her, while she tried holding her tears. Was it really him?

"Um… Hi." He just said. Hearing his voice was all she needed. She run to him and hugged him. In that he hugged back. She hides her face on his chest crying on him. He knew this and start hold her tightly.

They just stood there holding each other in the night without any word. Then he moved her face to look at him. There were still some tears on her eyes and flowing down on her cheeks. He just smiled to her like he usually did.

"Sly…?" she tried asked, but before she could finish he kissed her. In that she kissed back. She has really dreamed that kiss. Ever since, then ... They kissed passionately each other before he stopped it first. He was about let go of her before she grab him and tried stay near him.

"Don't go…"

"Carmelita, I must…"

"But if you leave, this will turn out just the dream..."

Sly kept looking at her. He couldn't blame her by what she said. He would have said the same if she has been long gone like he just was. He could go surprise guys later, maybe call them. But right now he wanted stay with her. Now that all that time problem was over. Then he took her in his arm in bridal style in which she first surprised and looked at him.

"If you insist." He said while he carried her inside.

In side he knew where to go. Since when came to balcony he find her going in to bathroom and then coming with robe only. He entered to bathroom still carrying her. He let her down near of the shower.

"Sly, what are you…?"

He interrupted her by putting finger on her lips. "I think we could some bath." He said smiling.

Well, in that he had point. She was going in to bath and by looks of him. He needed one too. She was going to move into shower, but then realized what she was afraid of. As from cue he entered into the shower with her. He had already taken off his clothes, which made her blush. In the shower, he turned on the water on them. It was little cold first, but he put it to become warm. When she felt water hit on her body she still near him, she was surer he was truly near her.

"You still think I'm just the dream?" he asked jokingly.

"No, but I still want you to stay." she said blushing little. He smiled and kiss on her lips. After the kiss he picked up soap and handed to her. She took it but instead start wash herself she start wash him. She kept moving her hands on his chest while washing him while he kept looking at her. Then she suddenly stopped and looked at him. In moment they were kissing again passionately. He pushed her into the wall while their kiss turned more heated. They kept making out while she moved her hand on his neck and he moved his on her hips. In the she moved one of her legs on his before he looked at her. In his eyes were full with passion which to go further. She kept looking at those chocolate brown eyes knowing exactly what he wanted and she wanted too.

"Go ahead…" she said. In that he entered in her. She gasped and took hold on him while he start move inside her. Soon the shower filled on their moans by their love making. They kept it up until they came in. after that they were panting while they look on each other.

"Now, I know you're not a dream…" she panted.

"But you still want me to stay" he said. She chuckled on that knowing it was true.

Few moments later they were on her bed making love again. In which after, she was resting on him.

"You're not go, right." she said while moved her fingers on his chest.

"Definitely not." He said.

In that they started make out again. After that she moved on her side and fell asleep, before she felt him moved near her to say something into her ear.

"I love you…" he whispered before he went sleep as well.


End file.
